SasuSaku Month - 2013
by Closet-Narutard
Summary: Using the prompts on tumblr, I am going to make a series of shorts (called "incidents") for SasuSaku month! It'll be an interesting challenge. Hold on, fellow shippers, here we go!
1. The Incident of the Dastardly Cliff

Sakura sighed, that was the fifth time he had turned her down for a date! "Cha! What's a girl gotta do around here to get noticed?!" She drove her fist into a wall, but to her surprise it was her knuckles that broke instead of the concrete. Or so she thought… A tiny crack was produced where she hit, and she rubbed her quickly swelling hand as she stared at it.

She began to turn away when she heard a crackle. Whipping her head back to the indent, she saw that it had cracked its way up the wall. It began to crumble from the top, underneath the purple sky, dropping large stones down to her. Sakura tried to run, but the ground below her fell away under her feet due to the same spreading crack. It was only a moments notice until she fell under, watching the rest of the world shrink away above as she sank. Only the large broken pieces of building and land followed her down. "HEEELLPPP!"

She sat up suddenly and clunked her head on something thick. "Ow!" It said as it retreated. Sakura blinked at the pain oozing on her forehead, then looked to see who was in her room with her. The feathered black hair and blue shirt was unmistakeable, "Sasuke-kun!"

"Aah..," he looked over his shoulder at her, and she could see a red spot on his head through the part in his bangs.

"Why are you in my room?" She asked as she pulled up the blanket to shield herself.

"Sakura," he turned to face her, "this isn't your room. You've been unconscious for days." That's right, how could she forget? There was a sudden ambush on their way to the hidden waterfall village. It turned into a battle, and she had been blown off a cliff. '_I guess that explains my dream_,' she thought.

"I'll go tell Kakashi you're awake. We still have a mission to do." He got up and headed for the door.

"Wait, Sasuke-kun!" He obeyed and stood in place. "Were… You the one taking care of me?" She felt a light blush growing on her cheeks at the thought of Sasuke watching over her.

"No, Kakashi was. I only filled in for him while he did something." His back still faced her; cold, distant… As usual. "Oh, I see. Thankyou, Sasuke-kun." He shrugged, then left without a final look at her.

'He thinks I'm a nuisance. What kind of ninja gets knocked out so easily? He doesn't even care about me.' Sakura thunked to the pillow, dragging the blanket over her head.

The door slid open, "Sakura? Sasuke told me you were awake." Sakura groaned and sat up, and felt even more lame that the blanket caused her hair to frizz up like crazy.

"It happens to the best of us, Sakura. You can't always be lucky, but it could have always been worse." She mulled over her sensei's words, and he wisely retreated.

* * *

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto approached her, arms agape. She seemed it fit to give him warning: "come any closer Naruto and it'll be a punch to your gut!" There was a "heh" from Sasuke, and she turned and smiled at him. He wasn't looking at her, of course, just leaning coolly on the wall of the building with his hands in his pockets.

She let her smile fade as they began to walk. Naruto was arguing with Sasuke, and Kakashi was following behind the three of them. After a few minutes of Naruto's constant drabble, they approached a clearing. Not a natural clearing, this one was produced from battle. At the edge of the clearing was a cliff. Sakura knew from the silence that this must've been the place of the ambush, and hung her head.

"Stay alert," Kakashi said, "they could still be around."

"If they're still around I'll find them, datteba_yo_!" Naruto darted forward, running alongside the cliff. Kakashi stretched a hand out after him, "Naruto, wait! The area's probably booby-trapped!" Great, now they all had to chase after him. Sakura rolled her eyes and followed the others.

Of course, Kakashi was right. Naruto tripped a few wires, causing hundreds of kunai to fly in his direction. Sasuke was so cool, dodging and blocking any that came near him. He was untouchable. Naruto was lucky and his reflexes managed to save him, barely. He got away with a scratch on his cheek and some tears in his clothes.

Sakura exhaled in relief; her boys were okay. "What the hell are you doing, Naruto?! Trying to get us all _killed_?!" All three of them quickly whipped around to face her, but the alert on their faces meant that it wasn't her words that caused their reactions.

She ducked, covering her head, and felt the blade sift through her pink locks. Pink strands fell around her, and she felt her rage boil, "Why you—!" Extending her leg, she spun around to take out his balance.

The thick, bulky legs caught and slipped out from under the large ninja, landing him flat on his back. Sakura planted her hands on her hips and looked down on him triumphantly, "attacking a girl from behind, huh?! That's what you get!"

"Sakura!" That voice wasn't from Naruto or Kakashi. She turned back to look at Sasuke, and saw that the weight of the grand ninja's fall had caused the ground to crack away.

It felt away from the rest of the land before she could get good enough footing to jump. She was falling.

"Luck doesn't strike twice in the same circumstance," was a line in one of the ninja scrolls she had read. It was about how ninja's shouldn't trust in luck, because it would ultimately be their end.

She squeezed her eyes tight and screamed, feeling the air gush by her as she plummeted down, further and further. Her tears would rip from her cheeks and fall into the sky, and she was too scared to watch her coming end.

Suddenly there was a smack onto her wrist, and her eyes jumped open and upward. Sasuke's face was a grimace as he tried to stick to the rock face with chakra, but it continued to tear away beneath his feet.

They finally caught, but the ricochet caused her small wrist to drop from her hand, "SASUKE!" Sakura cried as she threw out an outstretched hand, and her eyes welled up when he caught it.

Even though she was dangling above a rocky river and swaying at the mercy of the wind, she knew that she was safe as long as she held Sasuke's hand.

Naruto was quick to take the spotlight, and created a trail of shadow clones to propelled them back to the surface.

* * *

Sakura smiled at the memory. That was three years ago now, and she knew what she had to do. Sasuke was the one that was falling into a crumbling darkness now, and it was her turn to save him from it. She would take his hand in hers and let him know that everything would be okay, because she still cared for him. Especially after all this time, she wouldn't let him fall alone.


	2. The Incident of the Date

So, Sasuke remained beneath the twilight sky, '_how could she do this_?' After all this time, it seemed that Sakura had stood him up for their date. If she was bitter about him turning her down when they were kids this was a bad way to tell him about it.

Finally he had had enough. Waiting two hours, even if it was a nice night, alone, wasn't what he had in mind. There was no way he would let her get away with humiliating him like this!

He was so angry that he charged his way to her tent with chakra infused legs. He had never been turned down before (he had also never invited someone to a date before either), but he never thought Sakura would stand him up like this! The nerve of her gushing over him like she did, then not following through. Apparently she was more courageous as a child.

He ripped open the entrance to her tent and stomped in, "Sakura!" She was sitting at her desk, and dismissed his presence by not lifting her eyes from her notepad as she wrote, "hey, Sasuke! How's it going?"

Sasuke snorted, "so you're NOT busy, you just wanted to make a fool out of me." He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, too insulted to look at her anymore.

"Sasuke, what are you talking about?" His eyes were strong, and broke through his will of not wanting to stare at her. She stood, and he watched the sway of her hips as she approached him. She placed a hand on his shoulder, "what's wrong? Are you hurt or something?"

"Did you bonk your head? I asked you out on a date earlier." He couldn't help but smirk at the contorting face of her own horror. Finally she settled on a face, and her eyes gaped at him as she blinked, "you were serious?!"

"Tch, yes I was serious!" He was uncontrollably smiling now, perhaps from relief that she hadn't ditched him on purpose. Yes, it definitely had nothing to do with her hand on his arm.

"No way! I thought you were just giving me a compliment or something! Do over, do over!" She lightly pounded her fist into him and gripped his shirt, appearing to be close to breaking out in tears. '_I think this is cute? What's wrong with me_?' Sasuke put an embarrassed hand to his face and chuckled.


	3. The Incident of the Armoured Truck

"Man, this is so boring!" Naruto said while he stretched, "how do we know this is even happening today?!"

"Because that's what the informant said," Sasuke responded, being sure to keep the armoured truck in view before them. Although if the criminals were as smart as they seemed, it wouldn't matter.

Naruto grumbled, then pouted out the window. Suddenly he blinked, "hm?" Sasuke glanced over, he had learned over time that it was best to trust his partner's instincts, "what do you see?"

"I'm not sure what it was..," he began and looked into Sasuke's eyes, "but it looked like a shoot-out!"

"A shoot-out! You've got to be kidding me!" Sasuke reached for the radio and brought it to his mouth, staring at the truck before them. He clicked the button just as the truck before them began to veer out of control, "holy shit!" Sasuke said, before tossing the radio aside to plaster both his hands on the wheel.

They watched in horror as the truck skidded around the road, finally losing it's grip on the pavement as it shrieked onto its side and causing sparks to fly from the collision of the metal against the road.

Some armed men in black began sprouting out from every alleyway, somehow they had known the truck would lose control at this precise location. 'The driver is on their side?'

Sasuke screeched the car to a halt and stepped out, readying his pistol over the door. "Stop right there or I'll be forced to open fire!" He called out to the men. Naruto opened his door and stepped out, aiming through the window, "what he said!"

The gang of men howled in laughter. "Oh, and you're gonna stop us, pretty boy?" One of them called back, but it was no man. She was clearly the leader judging from how the others quieted when she spoke.

Nothing got his blood going quite like a woman, "try it and find out," he smirked back at her. Naruto predictably whipped his head at him and hissed, "Sasuke what are you doing? Teme!"

"What do you mean, Naruto? Things finally got interesting," his eyes were fixated on the woman's fit form. Any other circumstance would have his mouth running off pick-up lines. Naruto grinned, "you're right. Let's go!"

They dashed out from each side, and the feminine voice called out "fire!". Naruto and Sasuke always had good reflexes and incredible luck, and the bullets skimmed by them as they reached their closest cover. They glanced at each-other from their chosen alleyways, their bullet-hole covered car in between them.

Sasuke grinned and nodded to Naruto, who nodded back. They both turned away and covered their ears at the same time, shielding themselves from the explosion of their car a moment later. Using the distraction, they darted out.

Sasuke approached low, knocking the butt of his gun into the back of a few cronies necks who were unfortunate enough to shield from the explosion in his direction. Naruto, from the sound of things, had begun a riot on his side.

'Good job, Naruto!' If there was one thing his partner was good at, it was being a human distraction. Sasuke reached the downed truck without a hitch. He peeked over the roof into the window, and saw the passengers were unharmed, but slumped down in their seats. 'They're asleep?'

His vision flashed red as the heel of a boot stuck across his face, and he stumbled away from the car. He laughed huskily, "nice shot."

"If you thought that was nice you'll love this one!" She retorted, and swung her other leg about. If he hadn't blocked he was sure it would've knocked him clean out. He grinned smugly, aiming a punch down her leg toward her face. Her eyes were a beautiful pale green like he'd never seen before.

She bent backward and planted on her hands, then skillfully kicked her legs over. Her aim was true, and Sasuke had to duck around her boot. She landed smoothly, then slowly stood.

"What have you got against my face, honey?" Sasuke cooed, "too much for you?" He dashed forward, aiming a fist at her gut which he immediately dodged. She grasped his shoulder, and whipped a roundhouse kick at her. She blocked, and Sasuke grinned, "let's see your face sweetheart!"

He grasped the wrist of the arm she used to block and pulled her in, then stretched out his hand and gripped the light fabric of her hood.  
Upon pulling it back, he felt a strong quake of pain through his entire body. He slumped in, seeing her well-shaped leg beneath him. His eyes followed it to the source of pain between his legs, and he looked back up at her.

She was grinning down at him with pearly whites as her eyes dazzled. Her hair blew in the wind, a gorgeous shade of pink that was reminiscent of cherry blossoms. Sasuke strained to keep his eyes open through the waves of pain that coursed through him as he grasped his manly-parts, "cheat shot," he coughed out at her.

"Hah, you got a treat today. Usually I don't let people who have seen my face live," she winked. It was hard to tell through his reddened vision, but he thought he saw a blush patterned on her cheeks.

He blinked and she was gone. So, he allowed himself to cringe and sink with the pain. "Don't tell me you got beat by one girl," came Naruto's mocking tone, "I just beat back twenty guys!"

"ts-ts-tst-ts..," the hurt was so great that he couldn't even scoff properly. She had some kind of monster legs, but she was right after-all; he _had_ gotten a treat: her tight clothes had left little to the imagination.

He stood, very, very slowly, to a chorus of Naruto's laughter. "Shut up, Dobe..."


	4. The Incident of War

**Title**: The incident of War

**Summary**: Itachi's thoughts on Sasuke, and the world.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or the characters, yo.

**Prompt**: Misspent Youth

**Rating**: T

**Comments**: _No youth is misspent when it helps you become who you are, so I wrote this instead. :P_

* * *

They were new to this war, fresh blood for its greedy talons. They grew up with a notion that their home was safe, and they would be safe within its borders: safe to live, safe to love.

But Sasuke now knew better. He was living in a hell on earth of his very own war. However he didn't know yet that the people were seen as bodies and numbers to throw at the enemy. That before he was born, children younger than him had died fighting; had died trying to get away.

Itachi hadn't noticed the error of his ways until it was all over. He grew up in war, and wanted to shield his brother from its tragedy, but now he had single-handedly tossed him to it. No longer would Sasuke be able to smile without just cause, to sleep heavily knowing he was safe. He was doomed to keep a constant awareness, for he now knew that home would never be safe for him because it wasn't so before.

Any love that drew near him would fizzle before touching his skin, because how could he trust someone else? But as Itachi looked on, and saw how his brother grew, he knew that there HAD been love. Someone's reach was strong enough to sift through the barrier, and truly touch his heart. It must've taken a lot of work, dedication, and saying the right things in order to become his new family.

Itachi was glad that despite his unintentional efforts, Sasuke had been taken care of. The leaf was truly a magical place, where anything was possible. Maybe Sasuke would still have a chance at youth, if he changed his ways now. Revenge was something only for old minds that can't find another alternative, and Itachi was confident Sasuke's new family would teach him so. They would guide him on the proper path that Itachi could not, even in his death. And help him feel and wonder like any child should (even though he was a teen now, he'd always be a child in Itachi's eyes).

Yes, there was still hope left for Sasuke, for he was still pure and had to find the right color. '_He doesn't know it yet_,' Itachi thought as he floated before his younger brother, '_but no other color will fit other than the one he had before. He won't be complete without them_.'

The love of a woman to guide his soul to righteousness, and the bond of a brother to beat sense into him if he gets it wrong. Yes, Itachi had hope for the future when he faded away that day.


	5. The Incidents of Life and Death

**Title**: The Incidents of Life and Death.

**Summary**: They're in a war, but is there still room for love?

**Disclaimer**: The main story and characters are Masashi's. How they act in this chapter is mine :)

**Prompt**: Flood

**Rating**: **M**

**Comments**: (rated M! It gets a little graphic.) One of the possible directions that I imagined the story direction could go...

* * *

There was a perk to being a jounin skilled medic on the battlefield, and it was the luxurious gift of being given your own private tent. All the shinobi knew not to disturb the medics when they were inside, because they, more than anyone else, needed their rest.

Sakura was glad when she pushed the cloth wall aside and submitted herself to the darkness. Finally there was a break from the fighting with the disappearance of the juubi's new jinchuuriki, but there would be time tomorrow to find him and end all this.

All the destruction, all the _death_.

Being the most skilled medic on the front lines, she had seen more than her fair share. So many of them had gushed out most of their blood before Katsuyu could reach them, and the ground was made up of little red rivers. '_He'll pay for what he's done_,' Sakura gripped her fists, _'I'll pay hin back double for all the pain he's caused_!' She knew that Naruto would be ashamed of her thoughts, but he hadn't seen all the first accounts of those who could not be saved from their injuries. All of the shinobi before them who flooded the medic barracks with everything from feeling sick to missing limbs. Sewing up what remained of someone so they wouldn't bleed out was one of the hardest things: if she had the missing part she could reattach it, bit there was no way to find the right ones in such catastrophe.

Her eyes began to burn at the losses. It almost seemed like it was only their side who had suffered casualties, because the other side had a different type of soldier; clones and leechings that were hard to kill. Nothing with a face or spirit, and they always kept coming! Sakura tore open her vest and whipped it off her shoulders, grabbing the padded fabric and shooting it to the ground. "Grrah!" It sank lamely against the dirt floor.

"How many more are going to die tomorrow when we do find him?" Her eyes began to overflow, her overactive imaginings taking hold of her. She sank down to her knees, then dropped on her hands and cried. '_I won't be able to save them! I already used up most of my reserved chakra_!' She squeezed her eyes tightly, and when that wasn't enough, she painfully grasped up mounds of dirt.

"Sakura, have you got a minute?"

She gasped and looked behind her to see who was intruding on her private tent. Dark eyes looked gently down on her as he slowly continued to enter the tent. "S-sasuke-kun!" She tore her sleeves at her eyes in an attempt to dry them, and pathetically got her face dirty, "what are you doing here?" He wasn't officially a part of the shinobi alliance, neither was he on their side for the beginning of the war, so Sakura had to assume he didn't know the rule about the doctor's tents.

"I just wanted to talk." He walked closer to her, and she rose to greet him properly. "Sorry you had to see that, I... I'm just a little stressed out," she fronted a smile at him. When he didn't reply, she let it fade as she looked at the ground. "I don't know how many of us will make it tomorrow," she said, not daring to look in his eyes. For he, too, could die tomorrow, and thinking of seeing them for the last time would be too much to bear. Every exhale squeezed her chest harder as she held back her tears, "my Hyakugou seal won't be charged enough by then!" Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes began to pour once more. She squeezed herself tight, and wanted to curl up into a small ball, but would never do so with Sasuke before her.

She heard him step closer, and felt his arms encase her as he pulled her to his chest. She looked up at him, exasperated. His heat was so warm; so comforting. All the thoughts of the dawning end to the war were still there, but it was easier to take when she was not alone. It didn't feel like she was about to be torn apart from all those who expected her to be a perfect savior as she was pressed into him. For the moment, it all seemed to fade into the background.

He slid his hands to her shoulders and then stepped back from her. As he released her, those chilling thoughts came rushing back to the foreground and caused her to shiver. Sasuke began to turn away, and she felt like such a helpless little child as she gave in to her weakness. "Sasuke-kun," she grasped the back of his white shirt and slumped herself into his strong back, "please don't leave me alone tonight! I, I-!"

Sasuke turned around once more, and eased a hand under her chin to lift her eyes to his. Another lone tear fell down her face as his moved in closer. Her eyes narrowed from the sense of his approaching lips, and then closed when they were upon hers. A tingling shockwave shot up her spine and she flung her arms across his shoulders.

His hands quickly made a home in her hair as his lips greedily pressed for more. She gripped at his neck and pressed her body against him to try and steal his warmth. Sasuke softly slid a chilling hand sailing down her neck and spine, before firmly gripping her ass.  
"Mm!" She jumped onto his hips and shamelessly wrapped her legs around him, and his knees wobbled before giving out from under him. She giggled and moved her lips to his neck, which craned under her soft kisses.

It felt so right to be with him this way; so natural to be in the dark with just their two bodies. Their emotions and passions drove them to become one silhouette throughout the night.

* * *

The sunlight shone directly in her face and roused her from sleep. Confused, Sakura peeked an eye open. The light came from the entrance to her "do not disturb" tent, and it was clear that a certain blonde was staring at her with wide eyes. '_Guess he knows now what happened with me and Sasuke last night_,' she thought as she rolled over to see her partner; or rather just the indent he had made beside her.

"Sasuke's gone!" Naruto yelled at her, "he left before anyone could stop him! I sent one of my clones after him, but we have to go!" He transformed into a figure of light and disappeared from her view. Sakura shot herself up and immediately threw her clothes on. She didn't bother to adjust her appearance in the slightest before rushing out, still trying to slide on her other boot. "Naruto wait for me!" She finally fit her foot snug inside and zipped it up, then bounded into the trees after his immense chakra signature.

As she hopped from branch-to-branch, she felt oddly full. '_Is this how it feels after... that_?' She placed a hand on her lower abdomen, and her heart skipped a beat when she noticed something: there were extra cells there than before. She blushed, realizing that her dream for old dream for the future was coming to a fast realization. She almost forgot the reason she was out here until Naruto's chakra came to a sudden halt and dropped down to normal.

She focused her mind and infused chakra into her ankles to allow her to jump farther, and faster. There was a clearing in the trees up ahead, and she could spot Naruto's orange suit from a mile away. He was crouched to the ground, surrounded by a circle of red. As Sakura approached him she passed Karin's limp body, skewered on a tree branch. "Oh no," Sakura entered the clearing, and in her haste to reach Naruto, almost tripped over the corpse of Sasuke's creepy orange haired follower. She was panting, but it wasn't from exhaustion. Her heart wouldn't slow no matter how she willed it, until she reached Naruto's side and it stopped. There was Sasuke, the last proud Uchiha, covered in the black-red of his gushing blood. Naruto was crying as the red seeped onto his skin and clothes, staining them forever. "Sakura!" He helplessly squealed at her, "you have to save him!"

She took a deep gulp, and rounded to Sasuke's other side. She pushed up her sleeves, then sank her hands into the red puddle that was pooled in Sasuke's center. Her green glow wasn't enough to distract the sight of the flowing red liquid over her hands. Almost every one if his organs was badly damaged. If there was just one other healer in the area, she might have a chance to save him.

"HELP!" She called absently as she repaired the slice in his stomach, "SOMEONE HELP ME!" When she had confided in Sasuke, she didn't think it would be him she would be unable to save... He had already lost so much blood, and there was no use in starting his heart back up again if it would just be pumping more blood from his gashes. "PLEASE!" She hollered with the hot tears stinging her cheeks.

Sakura continued to cry out, and Naruto had sent out clones to recruit medical ninja, but they had gotten to him too late. Sakura endlessly poured chakra into his damaged organs, focused on fixing them, until Kakashi made his way forward through all the medical ninja that encircled them. "Sakura," he said in that calm tone of voice, "he's already gone."

"No! NO! If we just-"

"SAKURA!" Her eyes darted to Naruto beside her, and she saw his face caked with clear moisture, "he's gone..!" She finally looked down on Sasuke for what he was now: a body. "AAAAHHHH!" She scrambled backward, away from the terrifying, cold grip of death. Sasuke's body was uncomfortably strewn in Naruto's arms, all colour gone from the skin. His eyes leaked red, and she hadn't even noticed until now that they were missing.

She shakily stood, and took one clumsy and heavy step backward after another as she stared at the surreal layout.

Beneath her nails was caked with her dried lover's blood, and her knees gave out on her as she threw up. She placed a hand on her stomach as Kakashi approached her, and she looked up at him. Kakashi's practiced eye noticed the placement of her hand and her lost eyes. The same as Kurenai's once were.

"All raise it for him," Sakura said with returning confidence, "I will raise his child."


	6. The Incident of the Name

**Title**: The Incident of the Name

**Summary**: The sequel to "The Incidents of Life and Death"

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or the characters, yo.

**Prompt**: Baby Sitting

**Rating**: K

* * *

It had been five years since that day when she finally received Sasuke's feelings in return, and when he had died in the morning light. Tsunade had made it into a habit to take Sakura out for drinks every year on that day to comfort her. Her sensei's heart was gripped by the similar circumstance between them, and their bond grew even stronger than before.

"Sakura, you're like a daughter to me," Tsunade said to her on the first year, "and I don't want to see you suffer. You and that little boy of yours."

Sakura sighed in response, "I don't see how getting a boyfriend is going to help me."

"Trust me, Sakura." Tsunade planted a hand on Sakura's shoulder, "I wish I had dated MY fool when I had the chance."

So, Sakura caved, and asked Naruto out on their first OFFICIAL date. She found that when she opened her mind to it, Naruto could acually be a lot of fun! Their affair lasted for a couple years, but eventually all the arguments caught up with them and they agreed that separating would be best. But, little Sasuke was given an outstanding male role-model either way. There was no way that Naruto would be absent, or even late, for anything involving Sasuke Junior.

She felt a little silly for choosing to name him Sasuke, but only because he turned out to be a spitting image of his father! It was like looking into a window of the past. Sometimes the only thing that seemed to ease her suffering was looking into her son's adoring eyes and seeing Sasuke smiling at her aswell through him.

"Mommy, mommy! Watch this!" His tiny legs ran up the large rock in their backyard. The rock sat in the middle of many more rocks, ranging in size from medium to itty-bitty. They were all enclosed in a decorative circle that was surrounded by lush green grass. The Uchiha district never failed to impress.

"Mom! You'd better be watching because I'm not gonna do it again!" Sakura giggled at his spunk, "yes honey, I'm watching!" Sasuke flashed a grin and then leaped off the rock, doing a turn in the air and landing smoothly on his feet.

"Wow!" Sakura clapped, "that's incredible Sasuke! Amazing!" She didn't need to exaggerate, because how many other five year olds were doing flips?

Sasuke laughed and ran up to her, jumping up onto the wooden walkway to wrap his arms tightly around his mother. She smiled and gave him a tight squeeze, then gently kissed his head.

"Getting all mushy on me, Junior?" Naruto said as he appeared around the corner. He rarely called Sasuke by his first name.

"It's different when it's your mom!" Sasuke retorted. One of his favorite things to do was play-argue. Naruto flung up a pointer finger, "you're right, that makes it even mushier!"

"I don't care! I'll hug my mommy whenever I wanna!" And Sasuke hugged her again to demonstrate. Even though he was young when it happened, he knew that Naruto used to hug his mom a lot (but didn't anymore).

Hinata soon followed Naruto's entrance. They were insanely happy being attached at the hip, and Sakura was glad for both of them. Hinata was like a sturdy rock for Naruto to weigh his options with, because she always had the right words for him. She was an unofficial advisor to the Hokage.

"Auntie!" Sasuke ditched her side and ran straight passed Naruto to hug Hinata, who also gave him a kiss on the head afterwards. Sakura smiled, because she knew how lucky she was to have such great friends. All of them had immediatly adopted Sasuke Junior as one of their own, so she never had to worry about his well-being. Afterall, his father had sacrificed himself and his followers to get a critical hit on the enemy, thus allowing them to end the war with minimal casualties.

"So," Naruto asked, "when's your date?" Sakura fiddled with her fingers, "are you sure you guys are alright with babysitting tonight? I can give him a raincheck."

Hinata smiled, "don't worry about it, Sakura. You deserve to go and have some fun." Both of the boys pumped a fist in the air, "yeahh!"

"Sasuke, too, huh? Alright then. Since it's so important to you all, I'll go." Sakura eased herself up and went to Sasuke first, "be a good boy." When he nodded she kissed him. Walking to the front entrance, she gave a wave to the three of them, "seeyou guys later!" And was gone shortly after.

Sasuke quickly rounded on Naruto, "let's start training!"  
Hinata looked at Naruto, "training? But Sakura said she doesn't want him to..."

"It'll be alright!" Naruto explained to her with open arms, "a kid with this much energy needs to know how to use it!" Sasuke eagerly nodded along with Naruto, and Hinata gave in to the two stubborn boys. She knew that no matter how much she protested, they would do it anyway.

* * *

Sasuke loved training, because he knew that he was always working to better himself. It was plain to see how much better he got each time; last time he even got a hit in! "Ready, uncle?" He asked, and Naruto nodded with a grin.

"Here I come!" Sasuke charged Naruto. He started with a kick at Naruto's face, which he blocked easily. Sasuke flipped over his opponent and landed roughly on the ground behind him; this height was much higher than that rock. He spun around, aiming a kick at the back of Naruto's knee.

But he disappeared. Sasuke checked above: no Naruto. Behind?: no Naruto. Everywhere around him?: nope! The only thing that he actually could see was a lone crow sitting atop the largest tree around. '_Where'd he go_?' Sasuke turned in a circle but still didn't see the blonde head, '_come on, Sasuke Haruno. _**Concentrate**_. He's gotta be around here somewhere_.'

The trees and shrubs around him began to fade into a shadowy grey, and the crow above him glowed red. "What's happening?" He twirled around once more, but this time he could see the all the small splotches of colour immersed in the gray foliage.

He looked down and saw a blue hand quickly approaching him from beneath the ground, "ahh!" He dove to the side just as the hand shot an arm out of the dirt, shooting clumps of ground in all directions.

The arm bent the hand onto the ground, then pulled the rest of the blue body from below. "No way!" Naruto pouted, "how did you-!" His training partner immediately froze, and Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his odd behavior. "What's wrong, uncle?"

Naruto plunked down on his butt and dropped his face on his palm, "Sakura's gonna kill me." Sasuke crossed his arms, "only if you TELL her about our training! You're not gonna tell her, are you? That'd make you a dummy!"

Naruto laughed, "well now I have to! I should've known that you'd have his eyes." Sasuke blinked, "who's eyes?" Naruto got up off his rump and walked over, then knelt before him as he placed a large hand on his small head. "Sasuke's," he smiled sadly, "your father's."

That night he listened outside the kitchen door as the grown ups talked. His uncle said something about a "sharking-gone", and immediately after, Sakura began screaming at him. He also heard a few good hits from a beating, and then his mother starting to cry. He couldn't stand that sound, and ran through the door, "don't cry mom!"

"Sasuke! ...You heard all that?" His mother stood, her green eyes were still glistening. "Mommy!" He ran into her legs and hugged them, "please don't cry." He felt her comforting hand stroke his head.

"It'll work out," Hinata spoke up, "he couldn't stay Sasuke's secret son forever." Naruto jumped in, "yeah! So it's best that he gets really strong!"

"I guess you're right," Sakura said. "You are your father's son, aren't you? Always doing what you want in order to follow your own path," and then she spoke quietly, "no matter what I say." She bent down and hugged him close to her.

"Don't worry, mom, I won't leave you alone."


	7. The Incident of Sasuke's Madness

**Title**: The Incident of Sasuke's Madness

**Summary**: Team 7's reunion, Sasuke's view, based mostly on chapter 483.

**Disclaimer**: Dude. Not my characters or story.

**Prompt**: The Deep End

**Rating**: T

**Comments**: I realize that a lot of the other fans are probably doing the same scenario, but it wanted to be written (originally I started writing it for "lesson learned"). For the translations I used two different one's for the dialogue, and picked my favorites from each :P

* * *

The ocean mist that sprayed onto his face from the water colliding with the rocks didn't seem real. Kakashi had been right, and Sasuke hated him for it. He could still hear his former sensei's words echoing in his mind, and Sakura's, telling him that revenge would not fulfill him. But he was an avenger, and he would avenge his brother's fate. The fate that had him be struck down by his younger brother for a village that had betrayed him.

His need for revenge deepened further, EVERYONE had to pay because they had all caused this suffering. He could taste his bitterness on the tip of his tongue as his tears fell. His revenge could consume him in the end, but that was his duty. He would avenge his clan by destroying that horrid village that allowed his family to be sacrificed in order to survive.

* * *

He had done it, one step of his revenge was complete. Danzo's corpse had been whisked away by the strange Uchiha Madara, and Sasuke leaped up onto the broken bridge where Karin lay. He could see her red eyes on him as he approached, and watched her adjust her glasses. It was a shame that she had grown to be such a hindrance, but he could find another. He didn't have time to treat her wounds, it would be much quicker for him to just end her. "Seeya," he said as he looked down on her. A fitting phrase for their last farewell, because it was the same as their first. As he charged up the final blow, he noticed that her courage was admirable in the face of death. She winced as she braced for the pain, but she expected the end. Sasuke was satisfied, and expected no less from someone he had chosen himself.

"SASUKE-KUN!" His attack faltered: only one woman called him that, and he looked across the deformed bridge to see her standing there, "...Sakura." She had tracked him all this way by herself? "What do you want with me," he called out to her. What a nuisance this was; his body was aching from the battle.

"Sasuke-kun..! I will go with you! I will leave Konoha!" Was luck smiling on him? Did he receive a spare so quickly? No... that would require her to become a missing-nin and betray her village, and there was nothing driving her to do so. Her life was all in Konoha, and she doubtedly would follow him if she knew he meant to destroy it. But she still deemed her words worthy enough to close the gap between them.

He watched her, not forgetting about the unfinished business by his feet. "You wouldn't gain anything by following me... What are you trying to pull?" She stepped forward in protest, "I have no ulterior motive! I've always regretted not going with you when you left Konoha!" There was always the chance that her emotions could be genuine, but he didn't fully believe her. Firstly, he knew that she had more interests than just him. Secondly, if she was as hopelessly lost in admiration as she was trying to convey, then she could have came to him before now. Her behavior at their first reunion was prove enough that this wasn't the case.

However, she continued her attempt to convince him. "I'll do whatever you want! I don't want to have anymore regrets..." This girl... Was just as annoying as ever. Apparently Sakura didn't care what his motive at the moment was, having already completed the only goal she knew of from before. If she was trying to save herself regret, then he would show her how going with him would be her biggest regret ever, "Do you know what I want to do?"

She spread her arms, "I don't care! I'll do whatever you want-" Throwing away her future without any idea of what would happen to her was nothing like the Sakura he knew. She must already know that if she followed him there would be a good chance that she could end up like Karin was now. "To crush the leaf! That's what I want..."

Her reaction said it all, that she was shocked at his outcome. She was gathering information on him, and for that she could not be trusted. If she insisted on getting in the way, then he would just have to end her life sooner rather than later. But, he couldn't deny that he didn't know her power, and he was weakened. Another battle right now would not be wise, and it would be easier to kill her if he didn't have to look into those sad eyes. He'd have to lure her out... "Are you really willing to betray Konoha for me?"

"Yes," she was sweating, "if that's what you want me to do." Sasuke had to hold in his smile, but had to give her credit; she was sticking to her story. "Hmph," if she was so determined, he would test it. "Then prove it." He couldn't fight his smirk any longer, and pointed down to Karin at his feet with his other hand confidently on his hip, "kill her, and I'll accept your offer."

Her determination faltered, and he didn't miss it. If he had been questioning the legitimacy of her claim before, he was sure of it now. She was still soft, and wouldn't be able to kill without reason. If she was so desperate, she wouldn't hesitate like she was. As she tried to continue her act by drawing out her kunai, she asked who the girl was. He supposed he owed her that much, and put on an act of his own that he believed she would do it. Even if she did at this point, it wouldn't save her. "She's a member of my team "Taka (/Hawk). As you can see, she's useless to me now."

Sakura's feet were still planted, so he continued to egg her on: "actually, you're a medical ninja, aren't you Sakura?" To direct her mind to the path that she was truly being recruited, he'd have to reveal his first impression. "This works out perfectly... You can take her place."

Her face scrunched pathetically at what he was forcing her to do, and she finally began walking to Karin's fragile form. She stood, looking down her blade at the fallen woman. He had to distract her enough to strike her down in one blow, "well? Can't you handle this, Sakura?"

Sasuke watched Sakura's shoulders tighten as she gripped her kunai, looking down at the lump of a girl with red hair below them. Sasuke turned and quietly made his way behind her, '_this is my chance._' He began to concentrate the chakra to his hand as she was lost in her thoughts. His mind flickered to memories of her smiling at him innocently, how she was so content just to be near him before. But things were clearly different now, '_am I really doing this_?' He convinced himself that it would be a quick jab, just like that night when he had left.

He readied his elbow, aiming for the back of her angelic pink head. '_I think I would like... to see her face one last time_.' It was a hindering wish, and his delay gave Karin enough time to warn his former comrade, "Sasuke... don't do it..."

Sasuke knew that Sakura was pulled from her distraction, and now felt his charged chakras. '_Do it now, before she turns_!' He shot his arm forward as a last ditch effort to protect his heart, but now he saw his hand was aimed right into her face. The memories of her smile fizzed out completely at the horrific surprise that flooded her eyes now. He bit his lip, but knew he couldn't stop the attack now even if he had willed it. '_Itachi killed his love, so I can kill mine_!'

His sharpened fingers were almost at her face when his arm was forced to change course. He looked up and saw Kakashi's face looking at him sorrowfully, "you've fallen... Sasuke." Sasuke grinned at the vent for his overflowing conflicting emotions; yes, Kakashi was one he could kill. Sasuke aimed a kick at his former sensei, which he jumped over and countered with a high kick of his own. Sasuke blocked the foot and skidded back, regaining his balance as he did so. It was really quite funny, Kakashi had prevented him from killing Sakura, just as she had prevented him from killing Karin. "Heh, they just keep on coming!"

Sasuke watched as Kakashi pathetically admitted his shortcomings to Sakura, who of course denied his words. Then his attention turned to Sasuke, "I don't like repeating myself, but I will say it once more..." They both were looking at him now, watching him as if they were somehow better than he was. It really got his blood boiling.

"Stop your obsession with revenge!" Kakashi finished, and Sasuke burst out laughing; he would never understand it. His dead were all K.I.A, but not a single of the Uchiha that were massacred that night were on that stone tablet. Kakashi couldn't understand the pain of having his family, his _clan_, sacrificed at the whim of others because they thought they were too dangerous. Sasuke's laughter faded away at the depressing thoughts, and compared to them Kakashi's futile attempt to reach him was no longer amusing. "Bring back Itachi... and my mother... And my father... And my CLAN! BRING THEM ALL BACK, _THEN_ I'LL STOP!"

"...I don't want to kill you," Kakashi's pathetic reply made him want to laugh again.

"Oh, you think you could just take me out whenever you want, huh?!" Trying to lecture him like a child, "don't act like I'm still your student, that time's over!" Kakashi would pay for everything he had done, especially since he was a disgrace to the Uchiha name just like Danzo was. "I want to kill you so badly I can taste it." Sasuke could feel the healthy rage swelling in him, giving him the power to fight and conquer his enemies.

His former sensei realized at last that there was no way he would get out of this without a fight, and he stood. "No matter how far Orochimaru fell," he said as he adjusted his headband, "he always looked on him with affection." Kakashi took off his travel cape, "now I know..." His sharingan eye opened to observe Sasuke as an opponent, "how the Third Hokage felt years ago."

"Well then..." Sasuke cracked his knuckles, eager to pound them into Kakashi's 'high-and-mighty' body, "you and him will have plenty to talk about when you join him!"

His grin was bloodthirsty when he charged at his new obstacle.


End file.
